Anna Marshall
Anna Marshall is a female Chinstrap penguin and a supporting character in the 0.5 continuity. Initially an enemy of Johnny, Marshall changed her ways after Mumble and Johnny welcomed her to their party, and has become a close ally to Mumble and his friends. She is voiced by Kristen Bell in all of her appearances. Personality In her first appearance, Marshall is shown to be angry, aggressive and shows a slight bloodlust in the battle of the alleyway. However, after her redemption in Chapter 31, she is shown to be kinder and more gentle towards others, despite still being angered by the antics of Seymour and Petey. Relationships 'Mumble' When Mumble and Marshall first meet, they aren't exactly best friends. However, when Johnny is explaining ground rules in the battle, Marshall suggests that no one touch Mumble's "hair"(actually his feathers in the shape of a quiff). When Mumble is restrained during the battle, Marshall pulls out an axe and prepares to dispatch him, only being stopped when Victor attacks her. In 0.75, Marshall's relationship with Mumble is much friendlier, and they show no hatred toward one another from their previous encounter. Marshall even allows Mumble to hide in her blacksmith stall when Gloria is looking for him. In Protectors of Emperor Land, Marshall is shown to consider Mumble a close friend, as she is usually shown helping him(and vice versa) on missions, and shares some of her darkest secrets with him. 'Stalin' Marshall first met Stalin when she worked as a prostitute in Ice Vegas. After a night together, they began a relationship which lasted quite a while. Sometime later(during Christmastime) Stalin lost all of his riches and Marshall broke up with him, this leading Marshall to despise the holiday season. Marshall mentions Stalin when she rants about Petey not understanding females. When the two are finally seen together in Wrath of Stalin, both are surprised at seeing their former flame again. When Marshall, Mumble and Hellas are captured, Stalin explains his plan to them before apologizing to Marshall about their relationship not working out. [[Perry|'Perry']] Marshall is shown to be close friends with Perry, though sometimes she questions his sanity behind his back. When Mumble and Johnny are almost hanged for infiltrating the Castle of Criminals, Marshall reveals their innocence and Perry frees them without a single hesitation. Trivia * Despite being referred to as "Anna" by the other characters, the character is usually referred to as "Marshall" in descriptions. This is to avoid confusion with Anna, another character voiced by Kristen Bell who appears in the 2013 Disney film Frozen. ** However, the names are pronounced differently. The Frozen character's name is pronounced "Ah-na", while the Happy Feet character is simply pronounced "Aan-nah" * Marshall's role in the stories has increased with each story. ** In 0.5, her role is a cameo, and she only appears in Chapters 18 and 31. ** In 0.75, her role is expanded to that of a supporting character, and she leads the group to find Rodan's lair. ** In Protectors of Emperor Land, she is a recurring character, and is only absent in the Shadow of/Escape from Incafra storyline. ** In the upcoming 0.95, she will be the triagonist of the story, and will be involved in a subplot regarding her relationship with Stalin. * Marshall, Stalin, Barry and Fantine are the only Chinstraps in the 0.5 continuity not to speak with Scottish accents. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Females Category:Chinstrap Penguins Category:Characters Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Penguins